


Who's Your Flight Attendant

by PhoenixFoxfire



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alright really more like entire roleplay in the bedroom kink, Also I suppose it's not the bedroom, But was just supposed to be about the shoes, Cabinlock, It's the airplane, Kink, M/M, Mile High Club, Shoe Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFoxfire/pseuds/PhoenixFoxfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John ride with MJN Airlines and end up having a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Your Flight Attendant

**Author's Note:**

> Random little fill for Sherlock-in-Heels. Inspired by [these shoes.](http://phoenixfoxfire.tumblr.com/post/31969884513/stormwingsong-sherlock-in-heels-prompt) This is just a short little something while I work on other, larger things. Real life-mostly college-gets in the way of the things I actually like doing sometimes. Pity.

Carolyn had a rule about no passengers in the cockpit of the plane, but since when had Martin and Douglas followed all of Carolyn’s rules? Besides, Sherlock was Martin’s half-brother, so he was even more willing to bend said rules for Sherlock and his partner John.

Sherlock had excused himself a few moments ago, taking a bag full of…something with him. 

“What’s that?” John had questioned.

Sherlock smirked. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

Martin and Douglas watched the detective leave the cockpit, Martin trying to fight back laughter with furious blush on his face, and Douglas releasing a loud, rich chuckle. 

“Er, Douglas, I think it’s time we checked on Arthur, make sure he hasn’t done any damage to our dinner tonight. Wouldn’t want to serve our guests any ‘Surprising Rice’ “

Douglas stood up. “Why yes, I do believe you’re right, Martin. Shall we?”

John watched the two go in confusion. Sure, the aeroplane was on autopilot, but surely the captain and co-captain shouldn’t be leaving him alone in the cockpit. Then he heard a muted click of heels behind the door, and he began to have a suspicion as to what was going on. Sure enough, Sherlock opened the door to the cockpit, wearing a flight attendant’s outfit. A female flight attendant’s outfit with a skirt that hugged his arse quite nicely. He was holding a captain pilot’s hat in his hands. The ensemble was completed with a pair of heels in a navy blue that matched the uniform perfectly, elongating his legs even further. The thought that Sherlock had planned this out in advance, had probably spent hours finding just the right shoe to complement the outfit perfectly, had thought about seducing John on this plane, was an immense turn-on.The shoes had this sexy little strap at the toe, a 3-strap deal, really, that of course was fastened just a little too tight. John knew when he took off those shoes the beautiful pale skin would be marked by 3 lines of red, and that shouldn’t be as sexy as it was.

“Come here,” was all John managed to get out. He could feel his erection already straining against his trousers.

Sherlock walked forward, placing the hat on John’s head. He straddled John in his seat, bending down to whisper “Yes, Captain,” in his ear before grinding against John, creating delicious friction. John slipped his hand up the skirt, gripping the flesh underneath firmly and proceeding to show Sherlock just how they could join the Mile High Club. There was a lot to be said about the vibrations humming throughout the plane.

Now, whenever Sherlock and John are flying somewhere on holiday, they simply insisted on flying with MJN Air.


End file.
